


life choices [wroetofreezy]

by Captain_jack_harkness



Series: lustful~sdmn [4]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, sidemen - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Backstory, Bi Harry, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Gay Bar, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Mention of Ethan, Now kiss, Plot Twist, Poor Life Choices, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-breakup, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sidemen, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tags Are Hard, Youtuber - Freeform, calfreezy - Freeform, gay cal, holy fuck theirs a lot of speaking, judgemental harry, just like harry, mention of simon, my fake nails are making this hard to type, sidemen smut, stripclub, stripper cal, wroetofreezy, wroetoshaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: Harry just went through a breakup and went to a strip club. He see's his friend Cal, realising he was a stripper Harry decides to buy him for the night to lecture him on his life choices.





	

Harrys POV

"So your a stripper then?" 

"Yes and you bought me for the night." Cal laughed, "Like what the fuck dude."

"I only bought you because of your bad life choices." I sat down and Cal sat next to me laughing, "Like a stripper? Like if you was short on cash I could have gave you some."

"I'm not short on cash I like this job i'm considering doing this full time." He shrugged, "Its fun you should try it."

"Ew no thanks." I look around the dark room we sat in, I wonder how many people that have been fucked on this sofa, "Have you fucked people?"

"Yeah." He said shrugging his shoulders, how is he able to just say that so calmly, "I don't have to but sometimes I feel like it so why the fuck not?"

"Because people might find out."

"And judge me like you are now?"

"Sorry." I mutter, "But yeah you have to admit it's weird finding out your mate is a stripper."

"Your the one at a gay strip club with you have a girlfriend." Of course Cal don't know yet, only Ethan does, He was the one who told me to come here.

"We broke up." Did Ethan know Cal worked here, "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Does Ethan know because he's the one who told me to come here." I ask, "Like he said that's what he does when he needs to chill."

"Yeah Ethan knows He's here all them time." I look at him in shook, has he ever, "No we never fucked if that's what your thinking."

"Could you put something on that isn't that tight as we go get a kebab?" I nod towards the tight jeans he had on that perfectly outlined his cock.

"This is kinda my job."

"I bought you for the night so we can go out." I came here to get off and forget my problems now I have no money left to get someone else all because I wanted to talk Cal out of stripping, "I spent all my money trying to convince you what your doing is a bad idea so you owe me."

"You came here to get off and your trying to convince me to quit, if everyone did that you wouldn't be able to get what you want." He laughed, "It's supply and demand Harry, If people didn't want this we wouldn't do this. You point with your left hand while wanking with the right. You can't shame someone for doing their job if your the one wanting the service."

"It's only because your my mate and it's kinda strange yanno."

"You was fine when Simon was sucking cock in back alleys for a tenner why is it different with me?" He asked, that's true."

"Just because yanno, its just not..." I stutter not knowing whats different, "I'm not sure okay."

Cal seemed to move almost instantly his legs around my waist, his lips on mine. Where did this come from.

"Shut up." He said after he pulled away putting his finger on my lips, I start to laugh, one of my best mates is sitting on my lap with his finger on my lips imagine if someone walked in right now, "Why was you dumped Harry?"

"She thought I was in love with you..."

"Why do you think Ethan told you to come here when he knew I worked here Harry?" Cal asked looking me dead in the eyes.

"He thinks I'm in love with you..."

"Why did you pay a lot of money just to lecture me about being a stripper Harry?"

I break eye contact and look down before muttering, "I think I'm maybe in love with you..."

"Now that wasn't that hard was it?" I shake my head still looking down, Cal uses his thumb to lift up my chin and force me to look directly at him, "I'm going to keep stripping but I'll stop fucking people on one condition."

"What?" I ask Cal's thumb still under my chin.

"I'll be fucking you instead." Cal removes the hand keeping me looking at him but I don't break eye contact.

"That's a fair deal." I shrug, "Shake on it?"

"Shake on it? You're so boring." Cal laughed, "You're going to need to do more than that."

"You're at work. I don't think your aloud to randomly fuck someone whenever you like."

"You paid." Cal lifted my t-shirt up over my head, "So I'm allowed to do what I like. Me, you and this soundproof room. What do you say?"

"If you promise to never wear them awful jeans around me again." Cal nodded then attacked my neck leaving small bite marks and hickeys in a trail down to my chest.

Cal climbed off my lap and unzipped his jeans struggling to get them off before pulling me up and pulling my grey joggers down to my ankles. He held me in his arms for a few seconds before laying me down across the leather sofa.

"One second." He whispered, I cock my head to the side and see Cal by the black drawers on the other side of the purple room lubing up, he walks back over with a black cloth in his hand, "Wanna use this?"

I nod as he wraps it around my eyes. Cal runs his fingers over every inch of my body, slowly caressing my inner thigh getting slowly closer and closer. He then grabs my waist slowly easing himself into me, He knows I haven't done this in a while. 

"Hurry up." I moan quietly.

"Inpatient I see." He starts to slowly thrust into mean quickening his pace with every faint moan, "You don't have to keep it down only I can hear you and I want to hear you scream.

He thrust into quicker digging his nails into my sides that will probably leave marks tomorrow. I scream out as Cal starts pounding into.

"Fuck Cal!" I moan, "I'm close!"

"Such pretty sounds that come out of your mouth with me on top of you." Cal reached down and started to slowly stroke me while I whimper out faint moans between the screams of pleasure as he thrust hitting the sweet spot, "I bet you will sound even better when I make you cum."

"Cal!" I scream as he thrust into me once more and I released all over his hand shaking, moaning, screaming as he kept thrusting into me.

"I was right." He thrust into my shaking body a few more times before I felt him cum inside of me, "So how about that kebab?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this under my desk in maths. Comment requests.


End file.
